Doctor in Death
Doctor in Death '''is the third case in Cabaret Road and also the twenty-first case to take place in Societeit overall. Plot Summary Victim *Edgar Buchanan (found doused in Trollstice Land and burned alive) Murder Weapon *Immolation Killer *Carmen Jonny Suspect '''Profile * Has been to Jackley's Factory * Takes painkillers * Is a left handed Appearance * is 5'2" * Wears shirt Profile * Has been to Jackley's Factory * Take Painkillers * Is a left handed Appearance * Is 5'2" Profile * Has been to Jackley's Factory * Take Painkillers * Is a left handed Profile * Take Painkillers * Is a left handed * Has been to Jackley's Factory Appearance * Wears shirt Profile *Has Been to Jackley's Factory *Is a left handed *Take Painkillers Profile * Takes painkillers * Is a left handed Appearance * Wears a Gear Pattern * Is 5'2" Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile * The Killer has been to Jackley's factory * The Killer take painkillers * The Killer is a left handed * The Killer Wears shirt * The Killer Is 5'2" Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Trollstice Land (Clue: Victim's Body, Bloody Moonshine; New Suspect: Kellen Ghost; Murder Weapon Filed: Immolation) * Examine Bloody Moonshine (Result: Strange pieces) * Talk to Carmen Jonny (Victim Identified : Edgar Buchanan; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bathroom) * Investigate Bathroom (Clues: Faded papers, Locked Files, Trolls Toy) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Signed Paper) * Examine Signed Paper (Result: Match; New Suspect: Julia Buchanan) * Tell Julia about the death of her brother (Prerequisite: Examine Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Files (Result: Unlocked Files) * Analyse Unlocked Files (09:00:00; New Suspect; Poppy Abernathy) * Question Poppy Abernathy about the deal (Prerequisite: Analyse Unlocked Files) * Analyse Trolls Toy (03:00:00; New Suspect: Anna Lightpost) * Question Anna Lightpost about the box (Prerequisite: Analyse Trolls Toy) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has been to Jackley's factory) * Analyse Strange toy (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer take Painkillers) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Question Carla why he's at the factory (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile Updated: Carla Has been to Jackley's Factory) * Investigate Jackley's Factory (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trolls Book. Locked Box) * Examine Trolls Book (Result: Names) * Analyse Trolls Book (09:00:00; Profiles Updated: Poppy, Julia and Carmen has been to Jackley's Factory; New Suspect: Jackley Cooper Rochester) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Strange Trash) * Analyse Strange Trash (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a left handed) * Question Jackley about the tour (Profile Updated: Jackley takes painkillers; New Crime Scene: Bookcase) * Investigate Bookcase (Clues: Ripped Birthday card, Broken Box) * Examine Broken Box (Result: Fixed Box) * Analyse Box (09:00:00) * Ask Carmen why he so not (Profile Updated: Carmen takes painkillers) * Examine Ripped Birthday Card (Result: Message) * Question Poppy about the birthday card (Marion takes painkillers and is A Left Handed) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Question Carla about wanting the body (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile Updated; Silvano does Stargazing; New Crime Scene: Trollstice Party) * Investigate Trollstice Party (Clues: Locked Box, Bottle) * Investigate Chocolate River (Available after Unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Book, Chocolate Bar) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Secret Film) * Question Anna about his breaking at the victim (Profile Updated: Anna Takes Painkillers and Is a Left Handed) * Examine Chocolate Bar (Result: Facepowder) * Question Julia about the message to her brother (Profiles Updated: Julia Take Painkillers and Is a Left Handed, Carla Takes Painkillers, Carmen and is A Left Handed) * Examine Locked Book (Result: Dairy Notes; Profile Updated: Anna Has been to Jackley's Factory) * Question Lockey about the angry message to the victim (Profile Updated: Jackley Is a Left Handed) * Examine Bottle (Everything much be done first (Will not appear before needed; Result: Unlocked) * Analyse Bottle (09:00:00; Attributes: The Killer Wears shirt, The Killer is 5'2") * Take Care of the Killer now! * Move onto Good So Not Bad (3/6) (No Stars) Good He So Not Bad (3/6) * Talk to Layla Cooper Rochester about the news (Available after Unlocking Good He So Not Bad (3/6) * Investigate Jackley's Factory (Clue: Ripped Toilet Paper) * Examine Ripped Toilet Paper (Result: Faded Toilet Paper) * Examine Faded Toilet Paper (Result: Clear Newspaper Article) * Question Suzanne Cooper Rochester about the murder of Steve Knight (Reward: Old 1828's clothes) * Talk to Leopold Cooper Rochester (Available after Unlocking Good He So Not Bad (3/6); Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Bathroom (Clue: Trap Door) * Examine Trap door (Clue: Hidden Room) * Investigate Bookcase (Clue: Flashlights) * Investigate Secret Door (Clue: Old Paper) * Examine Old Paper (Result: Names) * Analyse Names (09:00:00) * Ask Tamu Joke about Jonah Cooper and Victoria Rochester (Reward: Burger) * Examine Ripped Book (Result: Fixed Book) * Move onto the Next Case (1 Star) Trivia *Carmen Jonny is a reference to Carmen Jane. Funtime Freddy's voice actor. *Poppy's age was changed from 23 to 21 to fit in with the story *This is one of the cases where an extra crime scene was added to the Crime Scene board because of the canon of the story *This is one of the cases with the most suspects; This number being 10. **This is the same number as Chocolate Rivers Navigation Category:Cabaret Road